


He's Got a Million Dollar Car

by clio_jlh



Series: Imagine Me and You [25]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, RPF, Romance, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long night.  Right now Ryan and Simon just need a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got a Million Dollar Car

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jealousy" by Liz Phair, though Ryan knows he has no one to be jealous of.

Later, when the pre-party and the party and the after party and the after-after party and the let's-have-one-last-drink-with-Sinitta was over and they were finally back at his house Simon said, "I don't know what you're planning, Ryan, but—"

"Nah," Ryan said. "I just want a shower and some sleep."

Simon cocked his head. "I'll come with."

Ryan was glad for that, as Simon was of course wearing makeup, because Simon was entirely ridiculous, which was half the reason Ryan stayed in this insane relationship. How it worked was one of those mysterious things he could fathom only through instinct, like _Twilight_ or Taylor Swift or the return of the skinny tie. Ryan made sure that every bit of party grunge was cleaned off of both of them and then Simon wrapped him in a thick towel and rubbed his hair so it was sticking up all over.

Clean bodies, clean sheets. Simon curled up behind Ryan and murmured, "I still haven't got my birthday kiss."

Ryan turned in Simon's arms to lay on his back. "The last time I kissed you in public you freaked out."

"That was on _television_," Simon said, sighing.

"And this party wasn't full of photographers?" he asked.

"Well," Simon replied, leaning in closer, "there's no one about now."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, then smiled. "Happy Birthday, darling," he said, and they kissed. "Happy?" 

"Exceedingly," he replied, smiling smugly.

"Good. Now if you'll let me sleep …"

"Yes?" Simon asked, pulling back so Ryan could roll back onto his side.

"In the morning," Ryan continued, "I intend to make you forget everyone else you shared a bed with during those first fifty years."

Simon snuggled closer, burying his face in Ryan's neck. "It's good to be me," he said.


End file.
